I never knew i needed you
by costaanacarolina4657
Summary: After receiving a temporary promotion at work, Fenton will live in Duckburg for a while but ends up falling in love with the most unlikely duck
1. Chapter 1

Fenton comes to work and says:

-Good morning, boss, and start another day right? He says amiably if heading to his "laboratory".

-Fenton, I need to talk to you seriously!

-Whatever I was accused of, I didn't do anything!

-I will not accuse you of anything, boy!

-So what happened?

-I need to make a five-month trip to my hometown, so the research and development network can go unattended!

-Basically!

-So I wonder if you want to be the head of R & D while I'm temporarily away!

-Are you serious? I? Myself? He says incredulously as he points to himself without stopping.

-Yes Fenton, but if you don't accept I can find someone else, no problem ...

-No, I'll take it. Thank you very much for the opportunity to learn more, this will be very important even for my internship! He says shaking his hand quickly.

-All right now you can release my hand and pack your bags because you're going to live at McDuck Manor!

-What?

-Your apartment is a long way from my lab, which will now be your laboratory for five months and to save you time and money, Mr. Scrooge said you'll have to live in his house!

-Okay then. I'm very anxious! He says giving leaps of enthusiasm.

-Oh, but this is a fast thing, come on!

-OK!

Time skip:

He finishes packing his last suitcase, when he hears someone honking. It pops up from the window and sees Launchpad waving:

-Hey Launchpad!

-Hey Fenton, ready to go?

-Very ready and eager on an incomprehensible level! He says going down the stairs.-I didn't know i'd have a ride!

-Do what? You are the new Head of Research and Development!

-Oh stop! He says getting into the back of the limo.

-Why don't you come in the front seat?

-No thanks, here behind is less likely to me to have an accident and I want to be a well-known scientist before i dies!

Launchpad laughs and says:

-Let's go, buddy! He says starting.

While traveling to McDuck Manor, the Launchpad phone rings:

-Oh, it's the boss!

He answers and says:

-Hey boss, yes I already get him and I'm taking him there. Until later, yes I'll pay attention on the road!

Fenton smiles and shakes his head knowing that Launchpad and "attention on the road" were two things that did not match. Arriving at the entrance, he says:

-Look the brake!

He brakes and Fenton falls off the bench.

-Sorry Fenton!

-Nothing can take away my happiness and my good mood today!" He says getting up and leaving the vehicle.

They climb up to the mansion and Launchpad says:

-Mr. McD. told me that I also be in charge of introducing you to people you did not know and who live here, but first I have to show you to your room!

-Fine!

They enter and begin to pass between the aisles, he says observing all the design of things around:

-The things here are very dark right?

-I agree, reflects well the personality of the owner!

Meanwhile, Donald was coming out of the bathroom, he always took a shower and just put his clothes back in his room. He forgets the wet floor when he leaves, and when he opens the door, he slides, at that moment by a reflex, Fenton grabs him and they both hug, Donald afraid to fall, while Fenton was afraid to drop him.


	2. Chapter 2

They feel their two hearts beating much faster, both from their bodily contact and from the fright they took. When they separate, Donald's towel falls and he stands naked in front of him, blushing he covers himself quickly and said:

-I'm sorry ... For all this!

-It was nothing! He also blushes with a friendly smile.

-Then I'm going ... Change of clothes! He says running for the boat.

He turns to Donald and said:

-Wow ...

-Fenton! Launchpad said touching his shoulder.

-What's it? He said if scared.

-Is it my impression or... A chemistry exist between you two?

Fenton blushes more and only random sounds come out of his mouth.

-All right, your room is at the end of the corridor on the right, I have to get the plane ready!

-Ok, thank you!

-You're welcome! He said coming out of the house.

-But one more thing ... Who's he?

-The boss's nephew, he lived in the sea, but he had to come here because the boat caught fire. You can call him Donald, now I'll have to prepare the plane!

-You can go, I'll talk to him! Fenton said running in the same direction.

When Donald finishes getting dressed, they meet and he said:

-Hi Donald!

-Ah is ... you!

-Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, I am the head of research and development, while Gyro's absent!

-Can I call you Fenton?

-Of course!

-Thank you for having avoided the fall that could open my head in two! He said, rubbing his right foot in the calf of his left leg.

-It was nothing, I'm used to it! He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Scrooge goes to them and said:

-There you are Donald, I wanted to know if you'd like to go camping in the catacombs with me and the kids, oh, hi boy!

-Hey Mr. McDuck, thank you so much for welcoming me into your house!

-No problem, a hotel would cost more!

"I'll just go to make sure nothing bad is going to happen to the boys and Webby. Can Fenton go with us?

-Well, his job only starts tomorrow, so why not?

-You want to come with us, Fenton? Donald said.

-Where are we really going?

-The catacombs of Paris! Scrooge said.

-Catacombs? With skulls scaries?

-Take courage, become a man! Donald laughs and tickles him.

-I see you two already are very good friends! Scrooge said crossing his arms and looking at them with a sarcastic look.

They separate with a blushed face.

-Let's go! Donald said running for the plane.

Time skip:

Inside the plane, Webby said:

-Hey Fenton!

-Hey Webbs! He said make a hi-5 with her.

-Are you going, too? This camp will be very animal! Dewey said with the greatest excitement in the world.

-I'm very anxious to venture into the catacombs!

-I'm going to Notre Dame Cathedral just to imitate the Quasimodo scene! Huey said.

-And you Louie?

-What? He said taking off his headphones.

-Everybody has an expectation when I get to Paris I would like to meet yours!

-Well, Uncle Scrooge said he had a hidden treasure in the center of the catacombs and that's why I'm here!

-As if we didn't know you well enough to know that! Donald said.

Everyone laughs.

Time skip:

Launchpad said to everyone:

-We've arrived, Paris: The city of love, eh, Fenton?

-I don't know what you're talking about! He says blushing and walking away.

-No?

-Look Launchpad, we are great friends right?

-Of course, i'm everybody's friend!

-And we will stop being friends if you say something that embarrasses me!

-Ok then, oh no the ground!

They fall, while the Launchpad extinguishes the flames of the plane's fire, Scrooge said:

-Well, we're here. Let's see that nothing we really need will be far from us. Huey, do you have the locator?

-Yes, it guides you where any of us is with heat signature and ...

-All right, all right lad. Fenton?

-All we need is the backpack I'm carrying, the inflatable tent that's enough for eight people, a fair amount of water and marshmallows to bake at the campfire because it's not a real camp if you don't have marshmallows and other stuff if I said to you that we would stay the whole night here!

-Ok, come on then folks!


End file.
